Little White Stick
by QueenMimi96
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe in the future. After all, it's what she'd always wanted to happen - she'd always wanted a family with Bellamy. But the news couldn't have come at a worse time. They had two months left to live. Just two. And no matter how much she loved him and all the things they'd been survived together, she knew they couldn't weather this storm... Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Raven, please, I need it!" I pleaded with my best friend.

She sighed, dark hair falling in her face as she shook her head. Swiveling in her chair, she faced me.

"I'm sorry, I told you - I can't help you on this. Anything but this," she told me and I groaned.

I knelt down in front of her then, gazing up at the Hispanic girl.

"Raven, I need to know-" I started to say.

"Do you? Do you really want to know something like that with everything that's going on?" she cut me off.

I bit my lip. She had a point, I know she did. But I still couldn't shake the feeling. I couldn't just live out the rest of these 2 months without knowing. Glancing up at her again though, I knew she wouldn't relent on this. She wouldn't help me. I nodded in defeat then before walking out of the control room. I had just turned the corner when I ran into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry-" I started but the other person cut me off.

"No, it's alright. I did it on purpose," he said and I looked up to be met with denim blue eyes.

I smiled despite myself, "Hey, Murphy,"

He returned the greeting before tilting his head to the side, gesturing towards the control room.

"So I happened to overhear your conversation with Raven..." he trailed off and I felt anxiety knot up in my stomach.

"...and I think I may be able to help you," he finished with a smirk.

I eyed him suspiciously, crossing my arms over my chest.

"For what in return?" I arched an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Why do you people always assume I want something?" he asked rhetorically before shrugging, "I don't want anything in return. Emori and I have all we need,"

I smiled up at him in thanks and he nodded before heading off to Abby's medical bay while I went back to the room I shared with Bellamy. Half an hour later, Murphy stopped by with a tiny, rectangular purple box he'd stolen from the medicine cabinet in the pharmacy.

"Thank you _so_ much, Murphy," I sighed in relief as I took it from his waiting hands.

"No problem," he gave me a half-smile before turning to leave.

But he stopped in the doorway and called over his shoulder, "And good luck...with everything."

I nodded to him gratefully, anxiety making my chest tighten as I closed the door behind him. Opening up the box, I dumped out the contents of it into my palm. With a heavy heart, I gazed down at the small, white stick that had the potential to change my life. I went to the bathroom and did what needed to be done before washing up. Sitting down on the bed I shared with my boyfriend, the stick beeped and I sucked in a deep breath. My eyes trailed down the stick to the end and I felt my heart jump into my throat.

On the tiny screen, there were two red lines - positive. I cried out in shock, my eyes snapping to the mirror across from me at my reflection. I was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like I was going to hyperventilate as I lie in bed that night, waiting for Bellamy to get back from one of his missions. My hand slid down to my stomach and I let out a sob. Bellamy and I had been dating since just a couple of weeks after landing on the ground. Everyone had stuck together in those days and I became closer to the dark-haired leader. And the longer it went on, the more I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I'd fallen in love with Bellamy Blake - those dark chocolate eyes, caramel skin, kissable mouth, that laugh, smirk, humor, all of it.

And eventually, I had wanted more - marriage, a house, kids. I even had thought it would be possible with the grounder coalition. A thousand times, I'd tried to bring up the topic with him but every time, something got in the way. And now? Now the world was going to end. For good, this time.

Radiation would kill us all, wiping every living soul out. Bellamy and I had accepted our fate, deciding to spend all our moments together 'till it all ended. But now everything was changed thanks to that little white stick. As I ran my fingers across the flat surface of my stomach, I tried to imagine the little person growing inside me. I was carrying Bellamy's child. And now, in 2 months' time, all three of us would be dead instead of just the two of us. An innocent, tiny baby would be subjected to a cruel fate.

And I couldn't help but think it was our fault. Tears pricked my eyes and I clutched the covers tightly in my fists as they fell. The key turned in the lock then and I gasped slightly, quickly brushing the tears away with the back of my hand. Bellamy's tall silhouette stepped into the room, letting the door fall shut behind him. He sighed as he kicked off his shoes by the door before walking over to the bed. I felt his large hand rest on my back and goosebumps broke out across the skin underneath my thin t-shirt.

Flipping over to face him, I was met with a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. He smiled tiredly and leaned closer, sitting beside me.

"Hey, baby," he whispered huskily and I leaned up to bridge the distance.

His lips captured mine in a sweet, chaste kiss, giving me the shivers as he broke away.

"Thought you'd be asleep by now," he said softly in the darkness as he got up from the bed.

I shrugged,"You know I can never fall asleep when you're gone like this."

He stripped off his shirt then before crawling into bed. I slid towards him on the cool sheets and automatically his arms encircled me, bringing me to his warm, bare chest. I sighed, feeling at peace for the first time today. Bellamy must have felt me tense beneath his fingertips because he cupped my cheek, tilting my head up so I'd meet his gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked me in concern, rubbing his hand up and down my arm soothingly.

I bit my lip nervously, beyond scared. What would be say? Would he be mad? Upset? Hurt? Scared? All of the above? And looking into those eyes I loved so much, all of the words just came spilling out.

"I'm so sorry!" I sobbed, falling into his arms once more, "I didn't think it was true but I went to Raven anyway-"

"You went to Raven? Why'd you go to Raven?" he interrupted, confusion in his eyes.

"-but she refused to get it for me so Murphy volunteered-" I continued, ignoring his question before he cut me off again.

"Murphy helped you? But what did he help you with?"

"-so he got it for me and I took it and it was positive," I finished in one big breath, finally stopping to look at him.

His brown eyes were wide but still confused. He was about to question me again when I cut him off.

"Bellamy, I'm pregnant." I confessed, chewing my lip nervously.

His eyes widened even more and he stared off into space. I could see so many emotions flitting across his face.

"Bellamy?" I asked but he said nothing," Bellamy?"

I put my hand on his shoulder and he snapped out of it, eyes coming to rest on me. Slowly, a grin broke out on his face and I knew. I knew in that moment that we would face this together - the three of us. We told only our closest friends after that. Octavia coming first, of course. She had been so excited, placing a hand on my stomach and smiling, claiming the unborn child was her 'niece'.

Life would be okay. We'd make it through.


End file.
